For pressure sensors using MEMS (micro electro mechanical systems) technology, there are a piezoresistance change type and an electrostatic capacitance type, for example. On the other hand, a pressure sensor using spin-electronics technology is proposed. In the pressure sensor using spin-electronics technology, a resistance change in accordance with strain is sensed. It is desired for strain sensing devices used for pressure sensors etc. to improve sensitivity, for example.